College Suprises
by l Hypocrisy l
Summary: [YGOGX] Asuka Tenjoin is starting her first year in college. Little does she know, a boy name Ryo Marufuji is attending the same college that will change her whole perspective on love. Ryo X Asuka
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**: What's Crack-A-Lackin'. This is my new fic nephew's. My second actually so no flames. Thanks everybody and this story stars Ryo Marufuji and Asuka Tenjoin from Yu-gi-oh GX. They make the best couple story to me but enough about my opinions. On with the story and I hope ya like it. All the support helps. To get more info on Ryo and Asuka go to Remember to **Read and Review.**

**Details about Ryo and Asuka** –

Ryo is like the Seto Kaiba of this series of Yu-gi-oh. He's the top dog of the all the groups. There are three groups in the series, Osiris Red, Obelisk Blue, and Ra Yellow; and the group he's in is Obelisk Blue. Everyone respect's him and so far Ryo is the only person the main character can't beat. He also has a deck similar to Kaiba with dragons, and his main card is his cyber dragon. He is known as King Kaiser of the Male dorms, and is as him name says, he's king of the male dorms.

When I first saw Asuka I couldn't believe my eyes. She has Kaiba's face and hair cut but only longer and Mai's hair color mixed with Kaiba's. She also has Mai's feminine attitude and body sculpture. She is also part of the Obelisk Blue group. She is the queen of the female dorms and her deck is similar to Mai's. She has these other forms of harpie lady's and she's beautiful but dangerous. Ryo is King and Asuka is Queen. That's why they fit so perfectly!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-gi-oh GX and none of its characters.

Ryo braced himself against the cool wall behind him as he crossed his arms and stared at all the beautiful girls that walked passed him. He was standing in front of the college's main gates as he waited for his best friend Jun. He was dressed in some baggy black timberland jeans and a large black Rocawear t-shirt. He was wearing some brand new black air forces and had a blue bandanna hanging on the left side of his back pocket. He had long dark blue-green hair and dark blue-green eyes. Ryo closed his eyes and relaxed as he waited patiently for Jun.

A few minutes ticked by and there was no sign of Jun coming. He then heard sounds of someone approaching and opened one of his eyes and noticed a beautiful blonde approaching him. She had dirty blonde hair and light brown eyes. She was only an inch shorter than him so he figured she was probably 5'9. She had creamy vanilla cream skin color and had a beautiful smile. She was wearing a sort blue skirt and white top with a broad collar on it. The bottom half of the collar was blue and towards the top it split into a v-shape. It was blue and white at the top of the collar and she was holding some paper in her hand as she walked towards the front gate.

"Excuse me," she asked as she stared at me with her oh-so-happy smile. "Can you direct me to the principals office?"

I opened both of my eyes now and stared at her. She was beautiful and by the sound of her voice and the question she asked, I could tell she was a freshman to this college. I stood up straight and decided to help her out but I decided to ignore her question and ask her a question of my own.

"So, you're a freshman here huh?" I looked at her as she simply nodded. "And you need directions to the principals office right?" She nodded again. "Do you know who I am?" This time she shook her head no. Ryo smirked and leaned against the wall again. "My name is Ryo Marufuji but people call me King Kaiser." She nodded again and wondered why they called him King Kaiser. "So what's you're name?"

"My name is Asuka Tenjoin and I'm a freshman here as you know." She giggled lightly and stared at me for a little until she asked me again if I could show her where the principal's office was.

I turned around and started walking into the campus when I turned my head to see if she was following. "Are you coming?"

"Y-Yes" she stuttered and ran up to catch up to me. She stared in awe as she looked around the area of the campus. There was Sakura Blossoms planted on each side of the campus and the trees were in full bloom. She turned her attention to the building in front of her and was dumbfounded on how big the college was. It was at least thirty times bigger than her house and students were everywhere. Some were studying, others were, chatting, and the rest were either sleeping or eating. The campus looked like a fortress.

'I wonder if he's a senior or a junior or maybe he's a freshman like me. Well theirs no other way to find out then ask' Asuka thought. "Are you a senior here in this school?"

Ryo turned his head to look at Asuka and then answered her. "Yeah, I am. " He paused for a second then continued. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious that's all" Asuka answered as she waved her hand back and fourth and gave a big smile. Ryo just nodded and turned to face forward again. He kept on walking again and Asuka asked another question.

"Why were you just standing there against the wall in the front of campus? Are you their to help freshman's like me to find their classes and other places?" He didn't answer her question right away so they walked in silence for a little while.

"I was waiting for my friend name Jun. He's an ignorant and over cocky type of guy but if you get to know him then he can be pretty nice I suppose." Asuka was about to ask another a question until he answered it before she could even ask. "Don't worry about that buffoon. He knows his way around here." Asuka giggled again and stared at him in bewilderment. After Ryo answered that question they continued to walk in silence. He walked through the main doors and pointed to the left.

"Go down the hall and turn to your first right. You should find the principals office." Asuka nodded and with that said Ryo turned around and headed off to class. 'Man, college is going to be crazy. With a hottie like that as one of my friends, this year is going to be interesting'

Authors Note: That's the end of the first chapter. Hope you like. Read and Review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Yo nephews, the kids back. Sorry for not updating for a long time but I've been busy.

Anyway enough of me talking, lets get on with the story. Sorry again cuzz's. Oh yeah thanks for reviews everybody. Ravenrouge19, Zane is Ryo. Pheonix224, don't kill me cause I updated. Same to you Mika. I cant stand Yaoi either Jess. Just read my profile you'll see. Thanks Yumi Rocks Lyoko, Silver fantasy, and ksj1991 for all the support. R&R. For the people who don't know the original names of the characters, they are Ryo for Zane, Asuka for Alexis, Jun for Chazz, and I kept everyone else's names the same. You know what? I'm just going to write the characters names in English in this fic. So now everybody's happy.

"Beep, Beep, Beep!"

Zane opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. It was now 7:00 in the morning and class begins at 8:00. It was a 10 minute walk to the school from his dorm so he was in no rush. He lazily got up from his bed and walked into the shower. A few minutes later he walked out and got dressed into his infamous white and blue school uniform. He turned his head to face the clock and the time read 7:30. Zane walked out of the Obelisk Blue dorm and slowly walked to school. On his way he met Chazz and they both headed up that way.

"Why are you up so early Zane? It's not like you have to come to class anyway. You're already a senior so all you got to do is study all year long." Chazz looked at Zane, waiting for an answer and after a while it seemed like he wasn't going to answer.

"I know, but I felt like coming to class today. I haven't been to class in a long time so you know."(In the television show, I've noticed that Zane never goes to any of his classes. When Alexis, Jaden, and Jaden's followers go to class Zane is never there. It's funny to think that he skips class and he's the best duelist in the school.)

"Oh. That's cool. You're going to see me at the top of my game. I can't wait to show those slifer slackers who's the man." Chazz shook his head up and down confident that he can beat anyone in the school except of Zane. He sort of looked up to Zane like a younger brother would. Chazz wanted to have the same respect Zane did and one day maybe he might even be called the next Kaiser.

"Just like how Jaden beat you more times than I can count." Zane placed a small smirk on his face as he looked at Chazz and then decided to rub it in his face a little more. "And he's a slifer at that. Who could believe it, Chazz beat by a slifer." Zane started to chuckle and Chazz stated moping.

"Oh, did you see the new girl Zane. She's really hot!"Chazz started fantasizing about this 'new girl' and from Zane's perspective, it seemed like he was in his own world.

"Really now. Who is this girl Chazz. Maybe I can help you two hook up." Zane gave Chazz the most innocent smile he had but Chazz knew Zane for two years now. He knew that Zane wouldn't do anything for free, but he decided to to play a long.

"Her name is Alexis Rhodes and she's a first year Obelisk Blue. Do you really think you can hook me up with her. I've never asked you for too much Zane so what do say. Can you do it."

"Alexis huh." Zane remembered the yellow headed girl that he helped out yesterday. 'So, Chazz here has a crush on her huh. I guess I can help. But it will cost him.' "Yeah, I think I can get ya two lovebirds together but why can't you get together yourself. I bet you I can make her fall for me instantly."

"I know that. You're the most popular guy in the school. I just want her to get to know me that's all. So can you do it?" Chazz asked again.

"Yeah but..."

'Here it comes' Chazz thought. 'He's most likely going to ask for the impossible. Hope fully not.' "But what?"

"But you will have to do something for me first." Zane looked at Chazz with an evil smile that made Chazz start to shake.

"What do you want? You don't need anything. You have almost anything anybody would want and even if you don't have you can buy it. You have more money than me for god sakes!"

"But what I want can't be bought." Zane's smile continued to grow as he was starting to scare Chazz.

"W-What is it then?" There was no sound or movement for a minute. Zane looked at Chazz seriously and then sighed.

"You're..." Zane started off slowly.

"You're what?" Chazz was anxious to hear what Zane wanted.

"You're happiness." Zane smiled at Chazz and patted him on the head. Zane chuckled and continued to walk.

"Whatever. Were at the school now, and we better get to class cause were late!" Chazz started running up the pathway towards the main doors and Zane just followed slowly.

"Oh my god! I'm so late!" a voice shrieked behind Zane.

Alexis ran up the path at full speed towards the main entrance. 'I've never been late in my life and now is not the time start.'

Zane turned around looking to see who was the voice that he had heard. He slowly tilted his head to side and took a step to the left. He saw a girl with long blond hair running up his way. 'Hmmm, I know her. Oh yeah that's right, shes the girl I talked to yesterday. Well, well, looks like this years freshmen will be quite some trouble for Dr. Crowler.' Zane was too busy thinking to himself that he forgot that Alexis was running towards him. If he was paying attention he could have easily dodged her and she would have ran right into the door, but lucky for Alexis Zane got in her way.

"Crash" (Got that from them old batman comics. You know when something crashes into something or something falls they blow up the word. LOL. Dun, Dun, Dun.)

Zane laid on the floor with Alexis laying on top of him. Alexis sat up and was now sitting on top of poor Zane.

"Ow. My head hurts. Man, who the heck got in my way. Now I'm later than ever" Alexis mumbled. She rubbed her head and now focused on who she landed on. Her eyes moved up from his chest to his face.

"Zane!" Alexis shouted. "I'm really, really sorry. I didn't mean to knock you over. Please forgive me."

"Uhhhhh." Zane opened one eye slowly and looked up. Alexis's face was blurry and he couldn't clearly see who it was. "What... hit me?" Zane mumbled slowly.

Alexis looked at Zane with a sincere look on her face. "I'm so sorry Zane" Alexis repeated. "I didn't see you there. Are you hurt?"

Zane opened up his second eye and his vision returned to normal. He tied to speak again but he couldn't muster up the strength. He was also having hard time breathing. He looked to see what was holding him back and noticed it was Alexis sitting on his stomach. "Ca... C-Can't... Br... Breath!"

"Oh! My bad." Alexis got off Zane and started blushing madly. She couldn't help blushing because of the image of her on top of Zane kept on appearing in her mind.

"Man, I knew Chazz was jealous of me because I got this charm when it comes to women but when I told him I could get any girl to fall for me if I wanted them too, I didn't mean it this way." Zane started to chuckle finding his own little joke ironic and Alexis rose one of her delicate eyebrows in confusion.

"What?" she said as she rose from the floor.

"Nothing. Forget what I said." Zane also rose up from the floor and faced Alexis. He scratched the back of his head and placed on a small smile on his face. "You should forget about me and worry about yourself. You know..." Zane started off. "Dr. Crowler gets really mad when people are late for his class. And your an Obelisk Blue so he's going to think you were doing something more important than coming to his class."

"Oh yeah. This is my first time being late ever. I'm going to make a bad impression on my first day." Alexis started mumbling to herself trying to figure out some way to apologize to Dr. Crowler but Zane then interrupted her.

"Don't worry about it though. Just follow my lead alright." Zane walked through the main doors and proceeded to Dr. Crowlers class.

"Thanks a lot." Alexis smiled at Zane and followed his lead. 'This guy really is a nice person. He reminds me of my brother so much. They both have that care free yet lovable attitude and can get serious when they want too. I think I'm starting to have my first crush in this school.' Alexis started smiling and giggling to herself and that caught Zane's attention.

"What on Earth are you smiling about?" Now it was Zane's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing."Asuka continued to smile but when Zane looked back at her again she shook both of her hands in defense and said it was nothing.

The rest of the day went by pretty quick. Crowler gave a speech on that you should not have too many high level cards in your deck and having too much will make you deck unbalanced. Then they moved to Professor Banor's class. He taught some pretty interesting stuff but Zane knew it all ready so he didn't have to take notes. At the end of the school day Alexis approached Zane again.

"Thanks again" Alexis said blushing furiously.

"Don't worry about it, but there is something you can do for me." Zane looked into Alexis's blue orbs and waited for an answer.

"Anything. What do you want?" Alexis beamed up at Zane as he just smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Before I tell you, first answer me this. Do you like anybody in this class?" Zane leaned against the nearest wall as he waited for Alexis to answer.

Alexis's face was now beat red. She didn't expect for him to ask her that question at all. 'That would have been the last thing on my mind that I think he would ask. Is he trying to ask me out? Maybe he is.' All through Alexis's mind her was having a little victory dance going on in her head thinking that Zane would ask her out. During class she gained a lot of friends and she learned that Zane is sort of the most popular guy in the school. He's every girl's dream guy and her new best friend. ' I want to tell him that I like you and only you but what if he is not asking me out.' Alexis continued to have an argument with herself deciding on if she should tell him that she likes him or not. In the end Alexis was too shy so she decided to say nobody.

"You don't like anybody at all. I think I know someone who likes you though." 'Give me a bow and call me cupid. Why the heck am I helping Chazz out. Oh well, I promised to help his so I will do it.

"Who?" Alexis was very curious to find out that answer. She knew that she was very beautiful and she also knew that she had very high sex appeal. Now that is wearing a miniskirt and a little white top guy's would be all over her. (What was Kaiba thinking when he made the uniforms. Probably something perverted. LOL)

"Well..."

xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"What! What! Come on Zane, tell me what she said." Chazz kept on asking over and over again.

"You know Chazz, patience is a virtue." Zane kept Alexis's answer to himself and stared the ceiling. He was laying down on his bed and couldn't believe what had happened today. It all seemed so fast but in truth it happened. Chazz sat on the couch nearby and kept on asking.

"You don't give up huh?" Zane asked. Chazz shook his head no and Zane chuckled. "Fine she said, she said yeah alright."

"Really, she will go out with me. All right!" Chazz jumped up and down and ran out Zane's room in a blink of an eye. Zane couldn't tell Chazz what really happened. He didn't have the heart to. If he told him what really happened there would be problems between him and Chazz and he didn't want that. Chazz was his friend and sooner or later the saying keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer will unravel.

Authors Note: Pretty Long Huh. Thats for all the time I haven't updated so there nephews. I think I out did myself don't you. If you want to know what really happened between Alexis and Zane, you will have to wait until I update and then and only then you'll find out. Don't worry I'll update A.S.A.P. Again R&R please. When you read and review you give me support to update so... Oh don't worry about it. Even if you don't R&R ill still update cause I know I'm better than that. Thanks again for the reviews. Until next time.


End file.
